


Can't Hold Me Back

by Switch842



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: A look back at how kick-ass Cobra Kai Season 2 was. Dedicated to the amazing stunt coordinators and stunt doubles.Song: Seven Nation Army by The White StripesRemix by: Instrumental Glitch Mob





	Can't Hold Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Bri for help making this vid better than it was before.


End file.
